dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's New Teacher
Episode information= Doug's New Teacher is the first part of the seventh episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Connie Benge *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Mrs. Wingo *Mr. Shellacky *Cecelia Newberry (debut) Synopsis While Ms. Wingo is away, a substitute named Ms. Newberry takes her place. But Doug makes a bad first impression, which places him as the troublemaker and Roger as the nice guy. So Doug tries everything to change Ms. Newberry's image of him. Recap Intro At school, Mr. Bone announces that Ms. Wingo would not be teaching the class for a whole week due to impromptu family business and that a substitute will take her place. When Doug is fed up with Roger preparing himself to play pranks on the substitute, he attempts to confiscate the pranking materials from him and runs into Ms. Newberry, the substitute, who walks into the class. She notices the material on the floor and Roger places the slingshot in Doug's hand, in which the latter sweats nervously to as he knows he is already in trouble. Main episode Doug laments his bad impression in front of the teacher, but he regains confidence when the teacher offers him to read the bottom of page 42 of the textbook. But when Roger hands him the biology book instead and Doug reads the page out loud, Ms. Newberry reminds Doug that the class is reading from the history book instead. Roger then volunteers to read and as he does, Doug notices Ms. Newberry writing down his behavior in a notebook using a red pencil. After school, Doug tells Skeeter that Ms. Newberry wrote him down in her notebook and soon, the word is around the school. He then overhears Roger talking about Doug exaggerating his behavior to the teacher, who actually like Roger better. She even asks what can she do to get through a troublemaker, infuriating Doug. As Roger and Ms. Newberry walk away, Skeeter convinces him that the teacher will forget about it tomorrow, only to later tell him that he only said that to make him feel better. The next day in class, Roger offers Ms. Newberry a plastic apple. Doug accidentally runs into Ms. Newberry and as he bends over to pick up her notebook, he notices his name and the word "troublemaker" written under it in her notebook, exacerbating Doug's impression towards the teacher. Doug's imagination: Mr. Bone announces the television show "Bluffington's Most Troublesome", in which he discusses a "good student gone bad". He delineates the latest event of the class' imminent history lesson when Doug appears as a biker boy taking the teacher's chair and reading an article of the Naughty Boy magazine, which he shows to the other students. As an exaggerated picture of Doug as the suspect is shown, Mr. Bone announces that the person who has information on him should call 1-800-555-TROUBLEMAKER. At home, Doug contrives ways to convince Ms. Newberry otherwise and even loses concentration on his homework. Porkchop comes up with the idea to make Ms. Newberry a card. So Doug gets started on drawing. Doug's imagination: In class, Doug gives Ms. Newberry a card that says "The World's best Sub", with the card shaped like a submarine. Ms. Newberry thanks Doug and tells her that he could call her Cecilia. The next day in class, Ms. Newberry announces that she is collecting last night's homework. Doug is now nervous, because he forget about his homework due to spending time on his card to Ms. Newberry. He begins writing in his notebook, only for Ms. Newberry to approach his desk. Doug hands her the card he made for her, saying that he worked on it for hours. Ms. Newberry, however, thinking that this is a joke, sends him to Mr. Shellacky. To make matters worse, Mr. Shellacky gives him a note for a parent-teacher conference, much to his misery. When Doug is later seen outside his house staring at the note, Skeeter tells him how it would be unlucky once his parents found out. Doug's imagination: At the parent-teacher conference, a jail-styled room with a desk, Ms. Newberry furiously confronts Doug's parents, who are hugging each other fearfully, by telling them that their son is the biggest troublemaker ever. Doug, dressed as a biker, walks into the room casually and takes a seat in the chair. His parents look back in disappointment and Theda even goes as far to saying that she wishes that Doug was more like Roger. Doug has finally had enough of this. Knowing that he has done nothing wrong to be labeled as a troublemaker to begin with, he runs to the school building and goes to the teacher's lounge to talk to Ms. Newberry. He explains to her the guy he truly is and when the wind of realization blows and hits her, he quickly leaves. Ms. Newberry catches up to him outside. She tells him that he really is a good kid deep down and tells him to show her the good side of him, telling him that she'll revoke the parent-teacher conference if he does so. As she leaves, she also offers Roger to help Ms. Wingo (who is now back) clean the blackboard, much to his annoyance. Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Doug's height is 5'1" and his weight is 98 lbs. *Doug's reveals that he dislikes his middle name. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can